Choosing Destinies
by abstractmoons
Summary: Apple White and Raven Queen, Royal and Rebel, despite their differences, they've had a strong bond that's much more complex than just friendship, when a fight between the two brings them even closer than they've ever been, things become a lot more complicated, lines start to blur, and the two girls find themselves in a very interesting kind of relationship.


**THIS STORY IS NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN.**

 **SO PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **reminder: Mattel owns EAH, this is not but my own imagination.**

* * *

 _"It's your destiny, Raven, it's who you're meant to be!"_

 _"No, it's not, it's never going to be me, Apple, stop trying to get me to hurt you, you can't ask that of me!"_

 _"if you keep pushing it away, you'll only end up hu_ _rting because you'll have to do it eventually, and who knows what's going to happen if you don't? what if all our friends end up hurt?"_

 _"They aren't, though, you know that was something Headmaster Grimm used to scare off students with! You can't keep trying to guilt trip me into it by bringing that up!"_

 _"I'm not guilt tripping you, don't be so damn selfish! Everyone is counting on you."_

 _"No, Apple,_ you're _counting on me so you can get your stupid happily ever after, while wanting your supposed friend to end up alone rotting in a jail cell somewhere, so maybe you need to stop lecturing_ me _on being selfish!"_

 _Raven threw her arms out in frustration, but a ray of purple magic followed and was about to strike Apple, however she quickly ducked and the magic instead hit the wall behind her where all her framed pictures had been before they were set on fire from raven's magic._

 _it was silent for a while after that._

 **A fight has occured in Apple White and Raven Queen's shared dorm on a early saturday afternoon, it was quite loud and it was possibly heard by the dorms near theirs, but after the incident it became fairly quiet, let's see what happens as the day progresses.**

Raven Queen is generally a good person, other than the fact that she's a rebel because she believes every person has the right to create their own story, she's always there for her friends whenever they need her, she's honest, kind, and she's compassionate.

However, as nice as Raven was, she was certainly _not_ a pushover.

If there was anyone she could never ever after say no to, it was Apple White, but you'd catch Raven dead before you could even hear her say those words out loud.

She knew she had a soft spot for the blonde, though, maybe it had something to do with the big innocent very blue eyes that melt Raven's heart, or the way her roommate's ruby plump lips part a little right after she asks Raven for something.

Raven didn't even know what it was about Apple, but Apple was different than anyone she's been friends with before.

were they friends?

Raven wasn't sure, but she knew it was a different kind of relationship, because Maddie was her BFFA, and the friendship she shares with Maddie is completely different than whatever strange relationship she has with Apple.

They had a big fight earlier about destiny and such, and now it was a bit quiet between them, they always fought about their differences on the subject, but it usually never got this heated.

Raven's been watching Apple get ready for a bit now from her bed while waiting for Maddie, they planned to hang out tonight, since it was saturday and as usual, Briar was throwing another one of her parties for whatever reason, which is why Apple was getting ready. Much like Raven, Maddie wasn't that into partying, either, tea parties, maybe, royal parties? not so much.

Apple was standing in front of her mirror and applying her favorite Fableine mascara, it was nice to watch the blonde getting ready, Raven felt like it was really spellbinding how graceful Apple always was, even when getting ready.

She was still hurt because Apple wanted her to be someone she wasn't, someone she'd rather die than be, it hurt that she thought it was that simple to be someone you're not, it was the one thing Apple would never get her to do, she couldn't ever after forgive herself if she went through doing something so terrible, to someone so angelic.

Raven did say some hurtful things to Apple, though, and her voice couldn't help but drip with venom as she spoke during their fight, she almost hurt her! she didn't mean to, Raven is unable to control her magic sometimes, but that didn't justify what happened, so even though she was hurt, she wasn't completely innocent.

Apple grabbed her signature red lipstick and reapplied another layer, making sure to place it in her bag.

She noticed Raven's eyes on her in the reflection, but she wasn't sure how she felt about what happened earlier that day, at first she chose not to say anything and preferred to keep it quiet, she told herself Raven might've just been just observing her makeup techniques, but she knew that wasn't the case, then Apple changed her mind, she dreaded this silence.

Apple thought she would've been over the moon if she knew that Raven could actually physically and verbally hurt her, but that wasn't how Apple was feeling.

She hated this feeling, Apple wasn't happy, she was hurt, very much so, to know that Raven was about to hurt her and she was ashamed to say she felt a bit scared of Raven, she didn't want to feel that way towards the other girl, even though what happened would give her hope that her story could potentially happen, that Raven was willing to hurt her, she thought that was what she wanted, but that was really far from it now that it actually happened.

She just didn't want to be quiet anymore, she didn't want to feel afraid.

She moved on to final touches on her blonde curls with her curling magic-wand, she used it and then grabbed her golden brush to brush over the curls for a more natural look, but there were some curls in the back that she wasn't able to see, it was the only hexcuse she could come up with to break the silence that was killing her inside, as well as she decided to pretend earlier today never happened. "Um, Raven, could you help me, please? There are some curls in the back I've curled but I haven't brushed them, could you come see if the back is okay?"

Raven got up without speaking and walked towards Apple, she takes the brush from the blonde and seeing the three curls standing out, she slowly and gently brushes each individual curl.

Apple turns around and both girls quickly realize how close they're standing, however they both chose to keep it that way as Raven slides the brush in Apple's hands, keeping it there and she looks up from the brush to Apple, seeing her blue eyes gazing intensely into her lavender violet eyes.

Raven felt heat rushing in her cheeks, she was about to pull away, but then Apple grabbed her hands to stop her, "Raven," for the first time in a very long time, Apple found herself tongue tied, but she breathed in and continued. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I knew we wouldn't agree on the subject and it wasn't fair of me to keep bringing it up."

Raven closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, feeling Apple's soft hands in hers and holding them, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Apple, I just got angry and suddenly I couldn't control my magic anymore, you could've been seriously hurt! Are you hurt?"

"We were both hurt, but maybe that fight was a good thing." Raven furrowed her brows in confusion, before Apple continued. "seeing you like that, it made me realize that maybe that's not what I really want after all."

Raven smiled, appreciating Apple's honesty with her, it was really mature of her to say that, and Raven had to admit it felt good to hear that coming from Apple of all people. "Thank you."

Apple smiled back at Raven and spoke softly as she embraced Raven. "You're welcome."

Raven was quite used to Apple hugging her or generally being in close proximity to Apple because she doesn't know the concept of personal space, however, this hug was different, more genuine and personal.

"I _don't_ want you to end up alone rotting in a jail cell somewhere." Apple spoke into Raven's shoulder, she was shaking, to confirm that in fact she was crying, Raven frowned and pulled away from the hug, an arm still around the crying blonde's back while Raven's free hand wiped away the tears from her face, being careful not to ruin her makeup.

Raven kept the palm of her hand cupping Apple's red cheek, giving her a reassuring and gentle smile that makes Apple feel like maybe the whole world is alright for now. "I know I wont, you would never let that happen, and I wouldn't, I promise."

They stay in that position for a couple of seconds, Raven's arm around her, a hand to her cheek and both Apple's arms wrapped around Raven, their eyes moving from each others' to each girl's lips, and back, Raven was aware of Apple's quick glances at her dark plum lips, as was Apple aware of how close Raven's lips to her ruby ones became as she herself leaned closer to Apple.

Until they heard a knock on the door.

Three knocks, actually, and a very Maddie giggle after.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting something for the sake of teasing the audience!" Maddie spoke in a knowing tone through the door to their dorm. "You're too cruel, narrator."

 **that wasn't your line, Maddie, you were supposed to say– Wait, you know what? You always do this, I give up, do what you want.**

Both Apple and Raven quickly pulled away from each other, the blonde briskly taking the nearest brush she could find and pretending to use it, while her roommate ran to the door to open it to Maddie.

* * *

 **hello, everyone, i decided there's not enough PoisonApple/Rapple content anywhere and so i made this account and am contributing, hope you're enjoying this as much as i am!**

 **! THE COVER WAS DRAWN BY THE AMAZING CERUTWI ON TUMBLR SO IF YOU LIKE IT GO CHECK THEM OUT !**


End file.
